Lipstick is a commonly used cosmetic that is believed to enhance the appearance of a wearer; however, a side effect is that lipstick has a tendency to get onto the wearer's teeth unknowingly. Sometimes after application, the wearer may blot their lipstick covered lips by using a napkin or a cloth. The present invention features a lipstick blotting system for use after lipstick application.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.